poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Haunted Manor/Transcript
This is the transcript to The Haunted Manor. Transcript episode starts out with the engines hard at work as "The Viaduct theme" starts playing The Narrator: On H.G. Island, one would think that the entire network of Mr. Alex's railway was operated under his control, and by his own fleet of engines. But this has never been the case. Foreign engines always come and gone on the railway, but engines from the Cartoon World sometimes venture on H.G.'s rails. There has always been a suburban service on the Chuggerton line from Pinerton to the Cartoon World. This has always been the control of other railways, the tradition has been carried on from the privatecation era. Mr. Alex has never been able to award the line to any of these engines, as his current fleet are busy enough as it is. Mr. Alex has always to invest in a small locomotive to take charge of the branch. But since the foreign engines do such a good job for keep bringing tourists from the Chuggerton, Mr. Alex had decided not to, and to keep a good relationship with his railway, who now operate on the line. At Chuggerton was a small junction, one would head towards Pinerton, and another to the Cartoon World, but a third line was also present, and the Boulder theme" starts playing the line was rusty and very overgrown, it headed into a wood and it had not been used for a very long time. Just visible above the trees that dominated the line, was an old manor house, the building stood debilitated and falling apart, it sat on a hill close to the line. At the bottom of the hill was a small halt with serve the manor. Like the line, it was overgrown and in a desperate need of repair. None of Mr. Alex's engines had never seen it before, they've rarely ventured onto the line, but all of that was about to chance. Rachel and Jenny were resting in the sheds, when Mr. Alex arrived. Mr. Alex: Rachel, Jenny, I have fantastic news! You are re-opening an old line at Chuggerton Manor. engines looked at him confused Rachel and Jenny: Chuggerton Manor? Mr. Alex: That's right; and I have made plans to restore it. And you'll turn it into a tourist attraction. Rachel: But sir, who's gonna do our work while we're restoring it? Mr. Alex: Don't worry, I have arranged Puffer, Pete, and Dolphy to do your work. While you're helping with the manor. The Narrator: Rachel and Jenny were very excited and couldn't wait to start work. A day later, Jenny took some fresh group workmen to the junction leading to the manor. As she waited for the suburban train clear the road, Jenny could see the manor in the distance... there it stood, high on the hill in the distance, surrounded by twisted leafless trees. Tension" begins playing Jenny: Wow, that does look spooky. The Narrator: Memories of what happened to her first encounter with the Xenomorphs came flooding back. Then as the train cleared, the signal man came walking up towards Jenny. The Signal Man: You better take great care of going to that manor if I were you. Jenny: puzzled Why? The Signal Man: Strange things go on up there. Mark my word, once you hear the signs you must turn away, and never look back. They don't take too kindly to trespassers at that manor. Trust me, you'll be all doomed. goes to the signal box points switch Jenny's driver: Come on, Jenny! There's nothing to be scared of! And besides, that fool doesn't know what he's talking about. Jenny: to herself That's what they all say. her bell as she sets off The Narrator: And Jenny soon chuffed on the old track. The track was creaky and covered in shrubs, but it didn’t break. Jenny didn't notice; she was too busy looking at the old manor. As she puffed closer, every sound around her started to sound very scary. (Leafs rustle, crows caw, and the wind blows through the trees) Jenny's firemen: Calm down, Jenny. What's wrong? Jenny (Nervously): Oh nothing. Nothing at all. (Pulls up next to a halt and stops) The Narrator: The workmen began clearing the undergrowth, time seem to stand still for poor Jenny. She wanted to leave; but she couldn't, all she can do was to stare up at the spooky old manor. She didn't like it at all; it was big, creepy and looked like it could fall down any second. And it made Jenny, very, very small. But eventually, darkness fell, and the workmen were packing up their tools ready for home. Jenny: in relief We're finally leaving this place. The Narrator: The work's coach doors closed, and Jenny's driver turned on her headlight. But suddenly, as Jenny began to back away, there was a gunshot! noise is head as "Gloom Horizon" begins playing and Jenny stops in her tracks The Narrator: Followed by a scream! hear a woman's scream The Narrator: Jenny jumped in horror! The workmen all leaned out of the works coach, they had all heard the gunshot, but were more concerned with the sound of the woman screaming. But what Jenny saw next made her boiler run cold, and nearly cried with fright. An old, pale looking woman wearing a nun's uniform, came running out of the darkness, across the track in front of her buffers from the manor. Jenny's fireman: Look at that! Jenny: (nearly bursting into tears) GET ME OUT OF HERE!!! GET ME OUT OF HERE!!! The Narrator: Before her driver, or firemen could get out to help the nun, Jenny shot backwards! They raced out into the junction, and didn't stop until they reach Nester Station. Once there, the crew called the police. Joe Swanson, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, and other Zootopia cops looked all around the line, but no woman could be found. Nick Wilde: There's nobody here. Judy Hopps: Yeah, not nobody at all. Joe Swanson: up walkie talkie and talks through it Officer Swanson, to Officer McHorn, have any of you guys found the nun or any evidence? Officer McHorn: walkie talkie No Joe, there's no sign of the nun. And Joe, call me crazy on this but.... there's no sign of any evidence inside the building. Joe Swanson: through walkie talkie What do you mean there's no evidence? Officer McHorn: walkie talkie We don't know sir. There's just none, it seems as if the killer had got rid of them before we arrived here. Chief Bogo: This is very strange. looks around to see if he can find the killer or the nun Well, it's too dark for look for them. Swanson, Hopps, Wilde, I want you two to interview Jenny, her crew, and the workman about this tomorrow. Joe Swanson, Judy Hopps, and Nick Wilde: (in usion) Yes sir! The Narrator: The next day, Joe, Judy, and Nick interviewed the crew and the workman, alongside Jenny. As Judy is taking notes as the men explain what had happened. Workmen #1: I heard a gunshot! Workmen #2: I heard a scream! Jenny's firemen: And we saw the nun! She was frantic to get away from something! Judy Hopps: (holding her notepad and carrot pen) Nick Wilde: Wait a minute. suspiciously Didn't you all stop to help her? her eyebrow Jenny: No Nick That was my fault, I got scared. So, I ran away. The Narrator: Mr. Alex who was listening to the interview, felt sorry for Jenny. Joe Swanson: Very well, Jenny. Thanks for telling us that. We'll investigate the matter as best as we can. But there is a matter of minutes to go off. turn to their cars, and drove away Jenny: Sir, I can't go back there! It's so scary! bursting into tears I can't breath, I can't breath! Mr. Alex: Don't worry, Jenny. I'll make Puffer help out with the restoration with Rachel while you can shut trucks at the yards, how's that? Jenny: Oh, sir! That'll be wonderful! Weasel (faster version)" begins playing The Narrator: But soon the story spread and it became a great joke to Rachel when Joe and Judy had found no evidence of a shooting, or a fleeing nun in distress. Rachel: I can't believe Jenny had witnessed a shooting! Puffer: Shut up! That's not funny! Rachel: Same goes for you too. First you got scared out of your brains when we saw the Xenomorphs for the first time, and now all of this! When's it going to end? Puffer: I believe Rachel, Jenny doesn't need you laughing at her. She needs you to look out of for her! Being her older sister and all. Rachel: Pah! Nonsense! I'll start looking after her when she turns a wheel. Puffer: That's very harsh, Rachel! Rachel: Stupid Jenny, she just needs to quit being a crybaby over that manor. her bell and puffs away Puffer: murmuring Stubborn engine. his while and cuffs away it fades the next day at the manor The Narrator: The plan of restoring the manor was soon put into action. But then Puffer looked up, and he sees the manor looming over him. Puffer: Hmmm. That building does look kinda creepy. Puffer's driver: Puffer, we're staying on guard tonight incase something else happens, like what happened last night. Puffer: Guard? Oh, yes! Why not? Alberto: Beware of the ghost, Puffer. Puffer: Ghost? What ghost? Alberto: The ghost of the manor, every night you hear a gunshot and a woman screaming. Toot-toot, goodbye! away it fades to dark and Puffer is still at the manor The Narrator: Night came. And the driver and fireman were busy talking amongst themselves. But Puffer looked anxiously around. Everything seemed rather spooky. Then quite suddenly, there was a gunshot and a loud woman scream! Gloom" begins playing and woman screaming Puffer's driver: What was that?! Puffer's fireman: I don't know. The Narrator: Then suddenly, Puffer and his crew saw something even more sinister. They saw a light moving within the building from one window to another, despite the fact there was no one inside. Puffer's fireman: What the? Is there anyone else here? Puffer's driver: I don't know. Who's there?! The Narrator: No one replied. But then Puffer, his driver, and fireman, saw something, a shadow of a man from the upper right hand window! Puffer: (visible scared) It's the ghost! The Narrator: Puffer's crew scrambled into his cab, they were scared too. Puffer's driver: Come on, Puffer! We're getting out of here! The Narrator: And with that, Puffer bolted backwards as fast as he could. The next day, they told everything to Joe Swanson, Judy Hopps, and Nick Wilde with Mr. Alex listening in the interview. Puffer's fireman: We're telling you! We were just doing the night watch, and we were talking to ourselves, and then we heard the gunshot and woman screaming! Puffer: And we saw the light, and the eerie shadow of the man from the upper right hand window. The Narrator: Joe, Judy, and Nick were confused, as they had already investigated the house the first time during Jenny's first time at the manor, with no evidence found. Nick Wilde: Things are getting weirder and weirder. You think this is some kind of a prank? Judy Hopps: Well, if it is a prank, it's certainly n''ot'' funny. Joe Swanson: to the crew and Puffer I think I have an idea how to catch this killer. We'll put surveillance camera's around the manor, and see if we can catch him. Mr. Alex: That sounds like a wonderful idea, Officer Swanson. Joe Swanson: Thank you, Mr. Alex. No, we must be on our way. turn and walked away to their cars and drove away Puffer's driver: Mr. Alex Surveillance camera's won't make a difference! What we saw was real alright! And I'm not going anywhere near that manor again, do you understand?! The Narrator: Puffer and his fireman agreed. But Mr. Alex spoke crossly to them. Mr. Alex: Very well! If this is how you are all going to be, you will help Jenny shunt freight cars in the yards. I can't allow any of my engines and staff, that will refuse to be do as they are told. Puffer and his crew: Yes sir. The Narrator: Soon, with no spare engine, Rachel was the only engine left to take over the restoration of the manor all by herself. Rachel: Oh, sir. I would love to do that! I'll show Puffer and Jenny that there's no ghost. The Narrator: Over the next few weeks, Rachel took over a fresh group of workmen to the site, as Joe Swanson, Judy Hopps, and Nick Wilde played surveillance camera's around the house. And each night, Rachel would arrive home proudly after a hard days work. And she would embarrass her sister and Puffer that they haven't run into anything super natural yet. Jenny and Puffer would get very cross, and soon it too began to annoy the other engines. Somehow, they knew something wasn't right. it was morning, and Rachel puffed to the manor The Narrator: Eventually, the halt at the bottom of the hill was completely cleared of broken branches, trees and shrubs too close to the line. Rachel looked up: she could see the manor looming over her from the top of the hill. Rachel's driver: It does look kinda sinister. Rachel: Don't tell me you believe in this ghost rubbish. Rachel's driver: I'' have an open mind. There are some things we can't explain. The Narrator: Rachel just wheeshed steam at the thought. In just a few more days, the station halt was soon up and running. After that, Bertie the Bus started bringing in carpenters and construction workers to help with the manor itself. And he watched happily as they made their way to work. But each morning, less, and less people are going to help at the manor. Rachel didn't take any notice of this, but Bertie ''had. Rumors began to spread, and Bertie was told the rumor. He immediately found Jenny and Puffer working at the harbor. And he screeched in. Bertie: Jenny, Puffer! You were right about something strange about that manor! Jenny: What do you mean? Bertie: It's haunted! Something's been scaring the workers and carpenters away! And hardly anybody is going to restore it. The Narrator: Jenny and Puffer were surprised. Puffer: You don't say! Bertie: Indeed! In fact, they're considering to put the project on hold, it's gotten so bad. I hope for Rachel's sake, she doesn't run into anything sinister. The Narrator: Bertie drove away, leaving Jenny very worried for her sister, as Puffer gets a very bad feeling about it. Knockout, who was preparing to take a goods train, had heard everything. And he rolled silently away. soon fades back to Rachel The Narrator: That evening, Daylight was running late with the evening express. Rachel couldn't leave until all sections and signals of the junction are cleared. Darkness fell around the manor, and the weather began to close in. An hour or 2 had passed, and the conductor came up to Rachel's crew. Conductor: Daylight has made it to the station. We can leave now. Rachel: in relief Finally! The Narrator: But suddenly, as Rachel's driver opened the regulator, there was an ear piercing loud scream! Seamstress" begins playing as we hear the scream The Narrator: Followed by a gunshot! hear the gunshot The Narrator: Rachel was brought to a quick stop! Rachel's driver: the firemen Did you hear that? Rachel's firemen: I did. The Narrator: The workmen, along with the conductor, and the crew stepped out and walked towards the front of the tram engine. The wind begin to blow through the branches of the trees, Rachel started to feel very uncomfortable. The men crept forwards, as no one breathed a word. Suddenly, out of the darkness strolled a man. He was dressed in a soldier's uniform, and was holding an M-14 rifle in one hand, and holding live rounds of 7.62mm Full Metal Jacketed shells, in the other. Rachel froze in shock, and the men stumbled back. The soldier starred coldly at them, and on the look of his face, it looked like he began to have a mental breakdown. And then, suddenly, he began to do the Rifleman's Creed. The Soldier: Left shoulder, hut! his rifle to the left Right shoulder, hut! it to the right Lock and load! grabs the ammunition, and locks the ammo clip on the rifle, and racks the cocking handle, chambering a round Order, hut! it to the side This is my rifle. There are many like it, but this one is mine. voice was so loud it scared Rachel and the men, and it was so loud, everyone can hear it all the way from Nester Station My rifle is my best friend. It is my life. I must master it, as I must master my life. Without me, my rifle is useless. Without my rifle, I am useless. I must fire my rifle true. I must shoot straighter than my enemy, who is trying to kill me. I must shoot him before he shoots me. I will. Before God I swear this creed. My rifle and myself are defenders of my country. We are the masters of our enemy. We are the saviors of my life. So be it... until there is no enemy, but peace. Amen. The Narrator: And then suddenly, after he had finished the creed, he pointed his rifle, right in front Rachel and the men! The driver, firemen, conductor, and workmen, all ran for their lives! They've scrambled on the ballast, and raced towards the junction. Leaving Rachel behind! Rachel: WAIT!!! COME BACK!!! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!!!! The Narrator: The wind began to howl violently, as the soldier walked on the ballast towards Rachel. Each footstep became louder, and louder, as he came closer. Rachel was close to tears, she couldn't stand it any longer. She closed her eyes tightly, and suddenly..... Rachel opened her eyes, no one was there. The soldier was gone. it fades to morning The Narrator: The next morning, Rachel was pulled from the line back to the sheds. buffers up to Rachel and pulls her back The Narrator: Rachel was very palled, she couldn't stop her wheels trembling. Jenny and Puffer comforted her by their side. No one said a word, until Daylight broke the silence. Daylight: Rachel, are you okay? Rachel: stuttering in fear Yes! I mean no, not really! to Jenny and Puffer Oh, Jenny, Puffer, I'm so sorry for mocking you guys about that manor! Jenny: Oh, that's okay, Rachel. I'm just glad that you're safe. Puffer: Me too. But I have this one crazy question, Rachel. Where did that soldier came from? Rachel: I... I don't know. But he was all dressed in a uniform that came from the Vietnam war, and the look on his face was really scary! And then he just disappeared. Mighty Joe: Well, I have a feeling that this soldier must be responsible for killing those three women, and getting rid of evidence from the past nights. Pete: Yeah, but thanks to the surveillance camera's, we have him now! Ha ha! Knockout: He didn't kill those women! the engines turn to Knockout Knockout: He's taunting. Dolphy: What? Knockout, what are you talking about? Knockout: Well, Jenny remember when you saw that nun running in front of your buffers? And Puffer, do you remember that eerie shadow from the upper right hand window with the lights flickering within them? Puffer and Jenny: Yeah? Knockout: Well, those humans are ghosts. Daylight: Ghosts? Mighty Joe: You mean like real ghosts? Knockout: Yes. In fact, a long time ago, me and my driver visited Chuggerton Manor before one night, and we saw the nun and the soldier. My driver told a workmen about it, and the workmen told the story about the manor to my driver, and my driver told me all about. Puffer: Well, can you tell us all about it, Knockout? Jenny: Yeah, tell us why it's so haunted! Rachel: Yeah, tell all of us! Come on, Knockout, please! Knockout: Well.... alright then. But don't say that I didn't want you, because this is not a pretty story. (coughs throat to begin the story) Chuggerton Manor, was build during the time of the second World War, and it was finished when it was over. And it was used to be owned by a family. (Alto Mare)" begins playing as we come to the backstory Knockout (narrating): And they were also rich enough to own a private railway which served the manor. But the manor was commanded by the military to serve as a hospital for injured and wounded soldiers from the Korean War. And so, the family was forced to leave. Half of the manor was separated from the rest. It became an asylum for those who had suffered severe cases of PTSD from the POW's. Foreign engines who brought these poor men over from the mainland, had to witness a lot terrible things. Until one day, an incident broked out when a soldier who had suffered so badly from PTSD, he escaped the manor, stole a rifle and live rounds from the gun safe, and he shot a nun in the woods near the line when she came to nurture the poor men, after he thought she was a Korean Soldier. Then he killed himself, and the guards found their bodies. back to the present Knockout: Ever since then, their spirits have haunted the manor. Despite the fact that their bodies were laid to rest in a nearby cemetary. And by the time the war was over, the family abandoned the manor, and left it to ruin. The nun is always hiding from the soldier, while she flickers a light within the building's windows warning trespassers to leave, and the soldier is always looking for his next victim. The Narrator: The engines had nothing to say. But Mr. Alex had heard everything, he turned and walked thoughtfully away. A day later, the project to restore the manor, was cancelled. Plans for it's restoration were scrapped, the surveillance camera's were removed, and the line was ripped up. Chuggerton Manor, now stands, ready to accept it's fate, and fade away from memory. Rachel, Puffer, and Jenny hoped that the ghost they saw, will disappear with the manor itself. episode ends and the credits roll Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Chronicles